


~a heart's denial is six feet under~

by Justgenderless



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angry Deceit | Janus Sanders, Angst, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dead Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Roman (Star-Crossed), I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Other, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sides Angst (Sanders Sides), Sorry Not Sorry, Unhappy Ending, virgil dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: Patton and Virgil go out for a walk, while the others bicker inside.... Only all is not as it seems, and grief clouds the air.(Virgil freaking dies and Patton goes big no-no, others get into argument, aNgSt)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	~a heart's denial is six feet under~

**Author's Note:**

> Tws:angst, death, denial, Roman and Janus get into an argument, kinda implied unsympathetic Janus?, there's cussing, lemme know if I missed anything!
> 
> This is a cross post from Wattpad

Patton skipped into the field him and Virgil always met in. It was wide open, with only one tree in the actual field. The tree was a beautiful willow tree that provided the perfect shade on a hot sunny day like this. There was barely any clouds in the wide open sky, and there was a soft breeze that shook the grass beneath Patton.

Virgil, like always was already waiting under the tree.

With a happy sigh Patton sat down under the tree, opening up the basket of food he'd brought. "Hi Virge!" He said cheerfully, starting to unpack what he had brought. There was no response, not that Patton really cared. Virgil was always really quiet, but just having him there was enough for Patton.

The two had started meeting out here a few months ago. Something had happened, but Patton couldn't really remember it. So it must not matter than! "Roman and Logan were acting funny again." He commented, smiling at is friend.

Again, no response. Patton hummed as he started to munch on the sandwich he had brought. A beautiful purple and blue butterfly flew by, standing out against the light greens of the grass. The clearing was lined with tall thin trees Logan said were Italian Cypress. They were a bit funny looking and pretty easy to ignore.

"Are you hungry?" Patton asked, voice almost a song. He took Virgil's silence as a no. He looked around the field, feeling as though something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on it, it was probably just this whole quarantine thing messing around with them. It was pretty stressful, but Patton knew they'd pull through just fine. They were famILY after all!

Logan sighed, looking out the window sadly. "He's doing it again, isn't he?" Roman asked from the couch. Logan nodded stiffly.

"It's been months!" Roman said, standing up. His knees felt weak under him, as though he would tumble over at anytime.

Janus shook his head. "He's in denial. Everyone goes through the stages of grief at different rates."

Roman spun to face him, anger consuming him. "And the denial is your fault, isn't it?!" He snapped, hands curling into a fist.

"Why am I to blame for everything?! I can't control Patton's emotions, and even if I could, I wouldn't!" Janus retorted sharply.

Roman's anger grew, continuing to yell at his part snake counterpart. "Yet you have to be in control of everything else! You just HAD to be able to get us to do what ever you wanted. If anything YOU'RE the main reason Virgil is-"

"ENOUGH!" Logan snapped, gaining the attention of the others. "Can't you see that this fighting is making everything worse?! Patton's in complete denial, Remus is refusing to talk and rarely leaves his room and Virgil is-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "gone... Virgil's gone..." His voice broke with grief and pain.

Silence followed this statement. Dull silence that sliced through everyone's hearts. Silence Virgil used to fill with snarky remarks or even just a small snort of laughter. Oh how all of them missed that laughter. The kind of laughter that was so rare that whenever it did come you held onto it like the precious gem it was. The kind of laughter that found a way to melt even the coldest and numbest hearts.

The sun shone through the window, lighting up the normally dark room. Logan felt the need to rip the sun out of the sky and tear it to shreds. How dare the day seem so bright and happy when their true ray on sunshine was gone.

"This isn't what Virgil would've wanted," Janus said, breaking the stiff silence. "He wouldn't want us to keep fighting, or even just leave Patton out there not believing that he's gone." He motioned dully out the window.

Logan nodded sadly, tears sliding into his eyes. "Or leave Remus alone in his room..." Roman said, looking down the hallway. The three looked at each other, making a silent promise to the one person they all had loved greatly. They wouldn't let things carry on like nothing had happened, because Virgil was too fucking good for that.

Out in the field, Patton was standing up. "We should get going kiddo, don't want to be gone for too long!" He said cheerfully. He skipped off, trusting his friend to follow with him. Virgil loved to just follow along with whatever Patton decided to do, it was almost like Virgil was always in the back of his head.

Only he was back in that field, six feet underground.

Under the willow tree, in the middle of a wide open field, surrounded by the trees of mourning, with grief colored butterflies, was a small slab of stone. And under that stone was a dark casket, buried deep in the ground. In that casket was the anxious side. The side who had been torn apart by the people he cared most about, who was loyal, caring and so fucking snarky to the very end. The side who had been so afraid for so much of his life. And the side that was missing from the slowly forming new famILY.

In that casket, buried under a slab of stone, under a willow tree in a wide open field lined with the trees of mourning with grief colored butterflies was Virgil Sanders. And how the others wished it was anyone else but Virgil Sanders.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count:863
> 
> Sorry it's short, this was an idea that I got and wanted to get out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
